Monster of Kashyyyk
by TheeDarkkReddLegionn
Summary: A year after the Invasion of Naboo, Count Dooku, now known as Darth Tyrannus, sensed a ripple through the force. It was of anger and betrayal. On orders from his master, Darth Sidious, Dooku followed the origin of the ripple. His journey leads him to Kashyyyk where meets a small Wookie cub. One of the rare force-sensitive Wookies in the universe.
1. Prologue

**Prologue time!**

* * *

 **31 BBY, Kashyyyk:**

Footsteps echoed through the Shadowlands of Kashyyyk, followed by the wails of a Katarn. If someone were to look they would now see a herd of Katarn chasing after a ten year old Wookiee cub.

The cub waņs born with the rare hair colour of white, which means in the tribes of Kashyyyk, that he was a bad omen to them. His eyes were held a red which were showing his inner feelings right now, which were of betrayal.

Because of the betrayal he felt at the hands of his tribe, the cub ran away from his village and fell onto the forest floor, also known as the Shadowlands. His fall alerted a Katarn herd nearby, and in his fear, ran further into the forest but his action made the Katarns even more bloodthirsty.

The cub looked back at the Katarns to see how far behind they were but it was a mistake as he didn't see a lone root that had formed upwards. The cub's foot got trapped and he fell to the ground. The cub turned and, with fear dominating his eyes, looked across as the herd slowly and methodically walked towards the cub. Some licked their lips at the idea of feasting on the cub.

Looking at what would be his death. The cub snapped. Something inside his head, and his soul, denied fate. Denied these... _lowly beasts_ their meal. The cub was unsure what happened, it felt like his body was doing everything on his own. His hand raised, pushing the air...and the herd of Katarns flew backwards. Into other trees, into rivers, into swamps.

The herd stood up and went to growl at the cub but was stopped by a massive primal roar.

 **RAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRRR!**

Animals of all different kinds scurried or ran away from the roar, afraid of the beast that conjured it. After a minute of growling to himself, the cub looked around cautiously, making sure no katran or any other _lowly animal_ would sneak up on him. When he knew nothing was nearby, the cub got his ankle free from the root and stood up. Nothing was broken so that was good.

The albino Wookie now more confident than before, walked slowly through the forest, hoping to find a good enough shelter and gather food for the night. Living in a tribe that despised him just because of the colour of his hair would make anyone grow up faster. With any materials he could find, the cub trained with a weapon when he could walk and lift a sharp object carefully.

To the cub it seemed like forever, but in actual fact it was only an hour, he found adequate shelter. A tree with a hollowed out bottom. The cub sat down and pulled his knees into his chest...and cried. The idea of him being on his own frightened the poor cub. His own tribe tried to sell him off to slavers cause of his hair colour. He already knew his tribe was a fanatical and superstitious one but he didn't think they would go that far.

And so the cub cried into his knees. His anger and fear raised, and raised. He promised one day.

One day...he will destroy his former tribe.

* * *

 **Serenno:**

Brown eyes opened at the ripple through the Dark Side of the Force. The eyes belonged to Count Dooku himself, or know to the dark side as Darth Tyranus. Dooku sat up on his bed, intrigued by the ripple of anger that flowed into the galaxy. If he felt it then his master, Darth Sidious, would have definitely felt it.

"My Count, Lord Sidious is calling." He heard his personnel droid inform him. Dooku nodded and walked towards his house holo-communicator.

 **(A/N: Basically a holo-communicator that show the real size of the caller)**

He answered the call and immediately fell to one knee as the cloaked form of Darth Sidious.

"I assume you've felt it as well, my apprentice?"

"Yes my master. Should I take care of it?" Dooku asked.

"No! See if you can...guide this person to our side. We will need Dark Side Adepts to command our forces. If not...kill them." Darth Sidious ordered and the call ended.

Dooku quickly dressed in his noble clothes and set off in his ship, a Punworcca 116-class interstellar sloop which he got from Poggle the Lesser, towards the ripple. After explaining to the droid pilot which direction the ripple came from, the droid typed in the search for any planets in said direction.

"Lord Dooku, the only planet in that direction that has sustainable life is Kashyyyk." The droid told Dooku, who was now even more intrigued. Did a wookiee access the Force? If the wookiee was trained in the Dark Side of the Force then we might have a powerful weapon on their hands.

As the sloop went into hyperspace the pilot informed Dooku it would take a Galactic Standard Week to reach Kashyyyk. Shrugging at the information he walked towards his bed and meditated to pass the time.

* * *

 **Four Galactic Standard Days later, Kashyyyk:**

Count Dooku looked down at the Shadowlands from his vantage point in the Wookiee village.

"So he's down there?" Dooku asked the village leader, who stood next to him.

" _Yes he fled when we found out we were going to send him away with slavers. The little monster hopefully got turned into food for the Katarns._ " The Wookiee growled. Dooku didn't react to the Wookiee's hate filled words, it just makes it easier to take the cub from this planet.

Dooku requested to take the lift down to the Shadowlands and it was granted to him, as walked onto the wooden lift, he heard the Wookiee guards wish him a safe exploration. Dooku smirked, thinking that his power could deal with any low minded animals.

The lift reached the ground and the Sith Lord exited the lift, taking a moment to sense his surroundings, Dooku felt no predators were nearby so he walked further into the Shadowlands.

He looked left and right for anything that would jump out and attack him, just because he uses the Force doesn't mean he should dull his other senses. Eventually he could feel great anger nearby as well as shouts and growls of a young Wookiee and an unknown animal.

Dooku turned his eyes towards a clearing of an albino Wookiee child facing off against a fully grown Katarn. In the cub's hands was a long thin branch with a sharpened stone at the end, the Wookie pointed the makeshift spear at the Katarn while growling furiously at the beast. The beast growled, equally furious, at the cub. Dooku just stood there and watched, eager to see if this cub caused the ripple.

The Wookie thrusted his spear sharply towards the Katran, but Dooku could see the Wookie was cautious. Good. The Katran launched forward and opened it's jaws, trying to catch the Wookie, but the cub had faster reflexes. The cub rolled away from the attack and stood straight up, before thrusting the spear into the Katran's rear right leg, and the beast roared in pain. The Wookie did not see the tail coming his way but something, instinct maybe? Told the cub to duck.

The cub did so and pulled the makeshift spear from the beast's leg then stabbed the Katran in the tail. The beast again roared in pain, Dooku was mildly intrigued but did not see anything that would suggest the cub was force sensitive. The tail rapidly moved left and right causing the cub to lose grip of the spear.

The Katran then swung its tail at the cub, throwing the Wookie into the air, and the cub smacked into a tree.

" _Ahhhh!"_ The Wookie cried out as he fell to the forest floor. The cub then sat up but held his shoulder slightly. The Katran walked slowly to the child and Dooku started to walk away. Already thinking the child would be dead.

Then he stopped. Then he felt it.

Anger...and fury. Pure fury.

Dooku turned back to see the cub pushed his hand sharply towards the Katran, and Dooku was now massively intrigued when the Katran was flung into a tree. Causing spider like cracks to form in the bark. Quickly, the cub ran to the fallen beast, pulled his spear from the beast's tail and imbedded it in the Katran's brain. Killing it instantly.

The Wookie softly breathed in and out, his breath slightly away from him when the cub suddenly raised his head towards Dooku's position. The Wookie then pointed his spear in the same direction, growling.

Seeing that the cub had sensed him, Dooku walked into the clearing. He stopped several feet away from the, now curious, Wookiee cub.

" _What are you doing here human?_ " The cub asked. Dooku smiled in a friendly manner, though the Wookie felt something...dark within the human.

"I sensed a ripple through the Dark Side of the Force, I followed the ripples which led me to you." Dooku answered making the cub even more curious.

" _Dark side? The Force?_ " The cub asked again as he dropped his spear a little.

Suddenly the makeshift spear flew from his hands and into Dooku's. The cub was shocked. Was that the Force?

"I sense much anger and hatred within you young one, those are the tools to harness the Dark side. I will offer you a choice. Come with me and I will show you the power of the Dark Side. Stay, and you will die here. Forgotten and hated forever. Your own village despises you. Come with me and I will give you the revenge you desire!" Dooku offered. The cub's natural red eyes widened. If he could harness this power...this Force. Then he could potentially rule Kashyyyk as it's king. Then no one would look at him in disgust. Only fear and respect.

" _I accept. "_ The cub had said without hesitation. Only the prospect of taking revenge filled his mind.

In his mind Dooku laughed. The cub thinks it will be easy. Dooku knew he would feel, an almost, sadistic happiness when he would show the truth to the cub.

"What is your name young one?" Dooku asked.

" _Draggar."_ The cub replied. Dooku continued to smile in a friendly way as he showed Draggar his ship, towards Dooku's planet.

* * *

 **So that was the prologue of the Monster of Kashyyyk. Was it a good opening or does it need work? If so please tell me so I can improve the chapter.**

 **Second note...WHY HAS NOBODY DONE A FORCE SENSITIVE WOOKIE BEFORE?! THEY WOULD BE AWESOME SITH/JEDI! IT LITERALLY BOGGLES MY MIND!**

 **Third note, next chapter will be a time skip but with a summary of what happened, with a proper chapter.**


	2. Revenge at Last!

**Okay, this chapter is not for people who are easily disgusted and/or horrified. I'm not going to actually write the action but I'm going to imply it.**

* * *

 **27 BBY, Kashyyyk:**

Six years! It took six years to be ready to go back. Orange eyes, with a hint of red in them, opened to the blue light of hyperspace. It was a long and painful six years, the _training_ that Dooku gave Draggar was practically torture. He thought back on the _training_ he had gone through in those six years.

Battling with multiple training droids after being starved for ten days, being electrocuted for the tiniest of mistake. The scars on his body were numerous but his fur mostly covered them up. Left on planets, with extreme hot or extreme cold temperatures, to survive on his own for months at a time. One time Dooku had left Draggar once on the original planet of the Sith, Korriban... _once_. Draggar may have barely survived but he found something that was valuable to his training. A Sith holocron that he was able to hide from Dooku.

When he was alone, Draggar opened it to find a holocron of the Darth Nox better known as Lady Kallig or the Outlander, who saved the galaxy from the Eternal Empire. In hindsight, Draggar might not have opened it. Darth Nox was even more of a sadist than Dooku ever was. The Force Lightning felt even more painful, his body felt it almost melting.

Draggar stood to his feet, an ungodly height of two hundred and forty one centimeters tall, hair was white as snow and his eyes showed but pure anger and exquisite joy. Joy of finally getting his revenge. Revenge on his former clan that nearly sold him to slavery.

A beeping from the panel warned Draggar that he was nearing his home planet. He pressed the right buttons and pulled back a lever to see the green and blue planet of Kashyyyk emerge.

Draggar flew his ship, a black hybrid between a Scimitar Sith Infiltrator and a Fury class Interceptor, pass the planet's atmosphere and landed it in a clearing near his old village. As he walked down the landing ramp the sunlight showed the armour Draggar wore.

A black, with a couple of red lights, pauldron on his right shoulder with two black gauntlets on his right and left forearms. Both the pauldron and the gauntlet were made of Mandalorian armor which he 'acquired' when he killed a Mandalorian contracted to kill Dooku by rival noble on Serenno.

On his chest Draggar wore black, light armour made of cortosis. It didn't look intimidating but it was practical against blaster bolts. Which Draggar would face when he reaches his village. For his lower body Draggar 'acquired' more cortosis ore and had lower body armour constructed. It was black as well, but didn't cover his feet, only from his hip to his shins. To finish off his attire was a black, hooded cloak that was attached to the underside of his single pauldron, however the cloak flowed over the left side of his body. Covering it, leaving the right side of his body visible.

Which brings us to his weapons, his lightsabers. Draggar had constructed two lightsaber that were rare and unorthodox.

Two long handled lightsabers. The blades were the iconic red of the Sith. The hilts were two feet in length and the blades at six feet in length. Draggar was able to achieve this length by using two synthetic standard crystals in each hilt, making the blades even more powerful and dangerous.

' _I've never tried them against the Jedi's lightsabers. I hope to see if the synthetic crystals can do what the texts and holocrons say.'_ Draggar thought to himself as he looked up at Kashyyyk's sun, and smiled.

" _Soon...Soon I will destroy my past, and achieve my vengeance."_ Draggar growled with hate, but decided to wait until night. It will be easier to destroy his village when visibility was low.

Finishing his thoughts, Draggar walked into the forest to find some place to hold up. The familiar mud and trees of the Shadowlands greeted Draggar like an old friend. However the Wookie did not care about the Shadowlands.

Draggar stopped in his walk. He closed his eyes and increased his senses with the force.

Fifty metres.

Thirty five metres.

Draggar could sense multiple feet or paws hitting the sticks and mud. He turned to his right to see a herd of Katrans running towards him. Visions of his childhood entered his mind, however blocked the vision. The life of a coward and a child.

He turned to face the herd of Katrans head on. He is not afraid of them anymore.

The herd was getting closer and closer, some licking their lips at the idea of eating a Wookie.

Suddenly, they stopped and bowed in submission. If someone were to look at the scene of a herd of Katrans bowing to an armoured, albino Wookie, it would look weird but to Draggar, he was using the Force Power that is Beast Control.

When Draggar was left on other worlds, like Felucia or Korriban, Beast Control came second nature to him, like breathing it was a reflex. Any animal or beast on these planets fell to his will. For months and years he practised Beast Control so much, he could bend the will of any animal without even looking at them. He only stares at them because he feels an odd satisfaction when he bends their will.

" _Go towards the village, that's east of here, and attack them. Try to kill any Wookie you come across!"_ Draggar ordered the herd, who didn't nod or give an action that they understood. They just ran towards the village.

Draggar looked upwards to see a hole inside a tree and used the power of the force to jump onto the branch. Draggar laid inside the hollow tree, and looked through the leaves, and branches to see his former village about a mile away.

Draggar put his head back and closed his eyes, but a smile grew on his face when he heard the village horn sound that meant an attack.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

 _A fourteen year old Draggar was inside his room in Count Dooku's mansion. One of the rare times he had a break from training. He had just come from Korriban and had smuggled a Sith holocron. Trying to make sure Dooku doesn't discover it._

 _Draggar looked down at the red and golden pyramid with annoyance. For hours he tried to open the infernal thing but nothing worked. When his anger reached its peak, he grabbed the holocron tightly and threw it across the room. It smacked against the wall and landed harmlessly on the floor, not a dent on it._

" _Open, damn you!"_ _Draggar roared at the holocron. When he saw the holocron had not done anything, he clenched his fists before sitting down on his bed. His back facing the holocron._

 _Click_

 _Draggar sharply turned around to the holocron to see the pyramid spread out, and turn into a bright blue colour. Allowing Draggar to see a small dodecahedron with a faint blue light shining from it._

 _The dodecahedron then made a noise similar to a holo-communicator, before a transparent, blue figure appeared before Draggar. The figure was an elderly human female, wearing a balance between clothing and ceremonial armour, and a high ponytail flowing down to her lower back._

" _Greetings acolyte. This is the holocron of Darth Nox, a member of the Dark Council and leader of the Pyramid of Knowledge. Inside this holocron is the conscience of Darth Nox, who thought it would be beneficial for future Sith to learn knowledge from a Dark Council member." Darth Nox said with a robotic way of speaking, but then blinked, as if she had woken up from a long sleep._

 _Nox looked around to set her eyes on Draggar, with slight surprise appearing in her eyes._

" _A Wookie. You are a rare one among acolytes. So what did you want to learn acolyte. Lightsaber combat? Alchemy? Or philosophy?" Nox offered the young Wookie. Draggar didn't know what to say, training was given to him on a silver platter, but something bothered him._

 _"What's the catch? I imagine you don't give out training for nothing?" Draggar wondered, he shivered when he saw Nox smile sadistically. _

" _What makes you think you can survive it? I plan on breaking you into pieces and rebuilding you into a proper Sith. I am Darth Nox, who has bound numerous Sith ghosts to my body, who has killed numerous Jedi. So if you think that I'm handing out training easily, then you're wrong. The thousands of wanna be Sith who have come and learn from me have either failed me or died. So prepare acolyte to see if you meet my standards." Nox had the now worried Wookie, with the sadistic smirk, now from cheek to cheek._

* * *

 **Flashback over:**

Draggar opened his eyes, his mouth still showing the smile from the memories of meeting Nox. The conscious recording taught Draggar numerous powers ranging from Force Lightning, Force Scream, Force Rage and many more.

Draggar looked outside to see it was finally night time. He looked at his former village to see the numerous guards and families walking around. His fists clenched. How dare they have a happy family while he was scorned!

Draggar jumped down to the forest floor and walked towards the tree, that his village was built on. Reaching towards one of his lightsabers, Draggar pulled his hood over his head and when he reached the tree, he gathered Force Energy in his legs. When he reached the optimal amount of energy, Draggar jumped from the ground.

Draggar saw one of the village's platforms fast approaching, and decided to flip his body mid-air to make sure he landed feet first onto the platform. Looking around he himself in front of the gate, of his former village.

 _"Who goes there?!"_ Draggar heard a loud growl from above. He turned his eyes to see two watchtowers, on either side of the wooden gate, with several Wookies inside them. Draggar stood there silently making the guards worried, so they grabbed their bowcasters and spears. Keeping their guards up in case this was an attacker.

Draggar felt their hesitance and smiled. At least the village didn't get lax with their protection. He put his right foot forward and put his hands together, like he was holding a ball. Suddenly, he threw his hands forward towards the the gate.

And with a massive bang, the gates and the watchtowers that had the Wookies inside them, flew backwards. Smashing into several houses, wounding or killing any Wookies nearby. A massive horn sound startled the whole village.

Draggar walked through the wreckage, that was once a gate, and stood silently. Then over a hundred Wookies, carrying bowcasters and other weapons. A tense moment grew fast inside the entrance to the village, when Draggar grabbed one of his long handled lightsabers and activated it. The sound of the lightsaber activating caused a switch to flip in the Wookies minds and the ones with a bowcaster fired at Draggar.

With ease, Draggar blocked with his lightsaber and even redirected a few blaster bolts back at the firing squad. His deflections and body language showing a combination of the Shien variant of form V, and form III Soresu. After a full minute of blaster fire, Draggar outstretched his free hand, making every Wookie in front of him soar into buildings or other Wookies.

Draggar quickly jumped through the air and slew any Wookies in his way in quickly. Several Wookies ran towards him with a war cry, but they stopped and felt something squeezing their throats. They grasped at their throats to try and relieve the pressure but to no avail. The sudden snap of necks echoed throughout the village, followed by the thuds of bodies.

All of that was in just two minutes and for the next thirty, Draggar slaughtered every Wookie that tried to stop him, he even caused a massive fire to spread through the village with his Force Lightning. After killing anyone in his way, Draggar found himself in front of a massive, wooden building.

 _"The village hall, if I recall."_ Draggar thought out loud and was about to walk away but the sudden feeling of relief came from the hall. Draggar stopped before turning towards the main door. He grew a smirk...and kicked the door off it's hinges with his foot.

The scream of Wookie females and cubs welcomed Draggar. He stood in the doorframe like death had come to take their souls. Which is accurate.

The Wookie mothers and females looked at Draggar with fear. Unable to see his face, only the right side of his body and his lightsaber.

Draggar glared back, gathering his hatred for what he was about to do.

He went to his belt...for his other lightsaber. He unhooked it and poked it through his cloak, showing the end of it to the Wookies.

 _Snap-hisss_

And activated it.

* * *

Draggar was walking through the still burning remains of the village. His face not showing pain or remorse for his actions. It only showed great satisfaction.

Draggar exited the forest and entered his ship, without looking back. His memories of pain and betrayal. Destroyed and forgotten.

He flew the ship away from Kashyyyk and towards Serenno.

Towards the start of his new destiny.

* * *

 **Okay, this was a risk to not turn off your enjoyment for this fic, or instantly try and get me kicked off fanfiction.**

 **However, a point. Anakin Skywalker did pretty much the exact same thing and they showed a small hologram of it later in the film.**

 **Besides think about it from his perspective, he has been born into a village that scorned him for his entire life,** _ **and**_ **he has been trained in the dark side for SIX YEARS. So Draggar wants revenge against his village. To get rid of his pain and suffering, to get rid of those memories.**

 **Also last chapter I said that I was boggled on why there was no force-sensitive Wookies?**

 **Someone did reply saying George Lucas decided he didn't like the idea. So I'm going to clarify.**

 **I meant why has none done a FANFICTION about a force sensitive Wookie before?**

 **See ya. It's the start of the (god awful) Attack of the Clones film, and a mixture of the Clone Wars 2D animated series and the 3D Clone Wars animated series.**


	3. Recruitment

**Just for reference, Draggar wears Cortosis armour on his chest, stomach, hips, thighs, knees and shins. He wears Mandalorian armour on his right pauldron and Mandalorian gauntlets on both arms. He also has a hooded black cloak that is stitched to underside of the right pauldron, it flows over his left side, covering it and only allowing people to see the right side of his body.**

 **His weapons of choice are two long handled lightsabers, the handles are two feet long, the blades are red and six feet in length.**

 **His eyes are orange with a hint of red and his fur is snow white, and stands at 241 centimeters or 7 foot 9 inches.**

" _Asdf"_ \- Alien language.

* * *

 **22 BBY, Serenno, Months before Geonosis:**

The sounds of lightsaber clashing echoed throughout the mansion. The origin of the sounds were from the basement, caused by the lightsabers of Draggar and Count Dooku.

Right now the two were both using Form II, Makashi. Making quick jabs and stabs. Knowing that he wasn't getting anywhere, Draggar was switched to the Djem So variant of form V. The form's power attacks and the counters were perfect for a Wookie like Draggar, because of his natural strength, to make up for his lack of natural speed, Dragger uses the force to augmented his body to keep up with Dooku's fast footwork.

"Good! You've moved to Djem So which can overpower my Makashi, and have augmented your speed to keep up with me!" Dooku complemented.

"However!" Dooku said as he used Draggar's momentum to trip the Wookie forward, then quickly had his lightsaber in front of Draggar's throat.

"You rely on your body too much and do not think. If I were a Jedi then you would be dead by now." Dooku chastised Draggar. Draggar stood up and Dooku deactivated his lightsaber, with the Wookie having a face of slight annoyance at being bested again.

"I have received reports from our spies of a powerful warlord on Rattatak was seen using lightsabers and powers that are of force origin. Go to Rattatak and recruit this warlord, he could be useful to our cause." Dooku commanded Draggar, who silently bowed at the waist.

He didn't waste any time, and quickly entered the hangar, before flying to past Serenno's atmosphere. It was during the journey inside hyperspace that Draggar thought of an idea.

' _If this warlord is indeed a force user. I could use him to kill Dooku. Maybe I could make them my apprentice?'_ Dragger thought to himself.

* * *

 **Rattatak, Few Hours Later:**

It wasn't that long before Draggar saw Rattatak. It was a rocky, desolate planet where slavery, prostitution and war was everywhere. He flew his ship towards the coordinates to find a massive circular building. Looking at the coordinates again, Draggar found a landing platform with a figure dressed in cream-coloured robes.

Draggar landed his ship and walked down the ramp to find the figure had blue skin and green eyes, with a small black slit down the middle. Draggar guessed this was the spy.

" _I assume you know why I am here?"_ Draggar questioned the spy. The alien bowed slightly.

" _Yes, Lord Draggar. I know where the warlord is and will have their location by tomorrow. For now I have booked a room for you to stay, I've even got seats for your entertainment tonight. I assume you enjoy gladiator fights?"_ The spy asked Draggar who raised an eyebrow and simply answered with.

" _Indeed."_ The two walked into the building to find two smooth, shaped chairs, facing a viewing screen that shows the arena down below.

Draggar could see about thirty gladiators fighting to the death. The two sat down watching the carnage, and Draggar had to admit he was bored. Gladiatorial fights normally excite him but there was nothing going on in this fight. An occasional death here and there but they were boring deaths.

Then he felt it.

The death of the spy. With someone else taking his place.

" _Impressive."_ Draggar started though he kept his gaze on the gladiators, the cloaked figure also looked down at the action as well.

" _Your timing was impeccable, and your presence was skilfully concealed. Your skills in infiltration are perfect. My lord would be pleased, however, he is not looking for a spy."_ He felt the being's glare at his head, before the cloaked figure jumped through the viewing window and landed on the floor.

The warlord threw his cloak off to reveal he was actually a _she_. A Dathomirian woman wearing white bandages across her upper body and a black dress, white skinned, bald, black lips and white eyes with no pupils.

Two gladiators ran towards her but was pushed back by the woman, with a Force Push, knocking them both unconscious. A red and grey battle droid nearby saw the woman's action, conforming she was the biggest threat the droid lifted its arms, a massive blaze of fire erupted from its 'hands'. Sensing the fire coming the Rattataki look-a-like jumped backwards, landing behind the battledroid. The droid stopped the flamethrower and looked behind itself, a quick second passed as the battledroid now launched small balls of fire at the woman.

Draggar saw the woman smirk and used the force to augment her body to run around the battle droid at high speeds, almost causing her to fade out of sight. The crowd were confused at the battle droid firing at nothing but Draggar just smirked. The woman ran past groups of gladiators, making the battle droid destroy them all. Suddenly the woman jumped in the air, only to land behind the droid again. The battle droid pointed one of its arms in her face, she simply lifted the droid into the air with the force, causing it to explode as it hit the rocky ceiling.

The explosion caught the attention of the remaining gladiators. Every single one glared at the black and white force wielder, who just narrowed her eyes and beckoned them to come at her with a hand gesture. Challenging them.

A Houk male roared and charged at the force wielder, alongside the rest of the gladiators. The warlady looked upwards and gained an idea, her arms reached upwards, her hands open like she was trying to keep a large box in the air. Draggar looked up to see the rocky ceiling staring to crack violently. Eventually the rocks fell down in large quantities squishing the gladiators into the floor. Different coloured blood flowed out of the craters, colouring the arena floor.

Only another alien, which had white fur, black horns and red eyes went to strike her, when a large rock on a metal chain smashed into the alien, launching it into the arena wall. The impact instantly killed it. The woman turned around to see a large alien about twenty feet high, rotating his flail before bringing it down to kill the warlady.

" _Was she that focused on what's in front of her that she didn't expect someone behind?"_ Draggar commented to himself as the woman leapt into the air, and took out two lightsabers, igniting them to reveal one blue and one green saber.

" _Former Jedi maybe?"_ Draggar questioned.

Landing on the floor, she immediately ran towards the giant, as it pulled the flail down again. The warlady jumped for the flail and cut the chain, causing the large rock to fly into one of the viewing rooms. Killing everyone in the platform, it was then everyone left the arena in terror, except for Draggar who now stood up.

The two remaining gladiators ran at each other, though Draggar already knew who was going to win this little skirmish. The two crossed and the distinct sound of lightsabers slashing against flesh echoed around the, now mostly, empty arena.

The two stood back to back, stood in a dramatic pose for a moment before the giant fell face first. Dead. The warlady was indeed impressive to Draggar but there was something buried deep within her mind that bothered him. She looked up at Draggar with hope locked behind her eyes.

" _You are indeed more powerful than my lord sensed. Your form is good, if a little sloppy."_ Draggar half-truthed to her, while he did think the form was good...for a lowly padawan. She was using a basic stance of Form IV, Ataru for kriff sake! The woman, not knowing what Draggar was thinking, bowed her arms crossed.

"The darkside is strong with me. For I am Sith!" The Dathomirian finally said with passion in her voice.

Dragages response.

" _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_ Draggar roared with laughter, making the woman down below feel both confused and annoyed.

" _You are not Sith!"_ Draggar then stepped onto the railing before jumping down, landing on the arena floor unharmed. He then walked over to the Dathomirian woman.

" _You're merciless like the Sith, You fight like a Sith. However these can be imitated!"_ Draggar half-lied as he walked away, his back towards the woman. The feeling that is locked away inside her mind, grew as Draggar continued.

" _You have something that Sith don't! That they must never have! Sith have no fear!"_

Then Dragger finally realised what she was feeling.

" _And I sense much fear from you."_

Now her fear turned into anger as she activated her lightsabers.

"You are nothing more than a lowly servant who knows nothing about the dark side of the force!" She screamed at Draggar before running at the Wookie, eager to kill him for his 'disrespect'. Draggar simply smirked and turned around, his right hand outstretched. In her haste to attack Draggar, she didn't have enough time to defend herself from the incoming force power.

The Force Push launched the warlady backwards. Her Lightsabers deactivated as they were thrown from her hands, she landed harshly on her back when her throat felt like it was being slowly crushed. Her body levitated a couple of feet in the air, Draggar now stood in front of her, a dangerous smirk appearing on his face.

" _I know nothing? I may not know the dark side like my master,"_ Draggar spoke, his voice sending dark chills down the woman's spine. " _but I know enough to teach little disrespectful wannabes like yourself the meaning of fear. I have come for an offer from my master, the great Lord Tyrannus. To join our group, and in return we'll train you in the dark side of the force."_ Draggar lied to her. There was no way that Dooku would teach her the secrets of the dark side, he didn't teach Draggar anything, only lightsaber combat. It was only thanks to Darth Nox that he was taught the force.

Draggar let go of the woman and she landed on her hands and knees. Her lungs and throat burning as she coughed violently.

" _So, do we have a deal?"_ Draggar asked the coughing woman, said woman just glared at the wookie but remembered that he was stronger than her. She just transitioned to bowing to one knee.

"We have a deal, my lord." She submissively said.

Draggar simply grew a bloodthirsty smirk.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait.**

 **A\N: Just to clarify I think Asajj Ventress was 'picked up' by Dooku in the original a few months before Geonosis actually started. So the timeline would be.**

 **Asajj Ventress' recruitment**

 **Star Wars: Attack of the Clones**

 **Star Wars: Clone Wars (2D Animation)**

 **Star Wars: Clone Wars (3D Animation)**

 **Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith**


End file.
